kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerehc Onu
Nerehc EiznekCm Onu (Numbuh -3621) is the future son of Lehcar EiznekCm and Eeballaw Seltaeb in Gamewizard's universe, the self-proclaimed Demon Prince, and Cheren Uno's evil opposite. Despite Rachel's opposite getting married to Wally's opposite, they somehow had 1/362's son's opposite, and decided his last name would be Onu anyway. And as such, he seems to take after his mother and crave destruction, and he's also inherited his mother's firebending and dark powers. His sister is Arorua and his brother is Sirhc Onu. Nextgen Series Nerehc makes his first appearance in The Son of Evil, causing destruction to towns and assaulting various KND operatives in attempt to frame Cheren. Eventually, Nerehc was revealed to the operatives, and they all worked with Cheren to help bring him down. In "The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar", happy moments were shown between Nerehc and his mother throughout his lifetime. He is revealed to have shrunken in Mason and the Minish Door, due to Cheren having entered the Minish Door. In Operation: SCARY, Nerehc dresses up as a beetle for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters spreads, Nerehc becomes a real, tiny beetle. He flies back to his house to get his mom's help, but when Lehcar sees him, she immediately mistakes him for a real beetle, then starts desperately attempting to kill him. When Nerehc changes back, Lehcar feels horribly guilty, but Nerehc forgives her, knowing that it wouldn't be right if she let a bug live. In Operation: MASKED, Nerehc is mysteriously warped to the Termina Dimension at the same time as Cheren. He winds up in the Jungle of the Apes, where he teams up with Captain Slag and his pirates. Nerehc battles Cheren once in the Frosty Citadel, and again in the Sarutobi Tower. At the story's finale, he decides to team up with Cheren to defeat Majora as they go through Majora's Moonbase. They fight the demon, Majora together before he transforms into his final form, and Cheren fights him on his own. In Operation: FROST, Nerehc is upset that his mom doesn't want them to celebrate Christmas. At the end of the story, Koume and Kotake seemingly become their new servants. Major Battles *Nerehc vs. Sectors L, W, V, and then Cheren (in that order). *Nerehc vs. KND fleet (Termina). *Nerehc vs. Cheren (twice in MASKED). *Nerehc and Cheren vs. Fathers A and B. *Nerehc and Cheren vs. Majora. Appearance His color scheme is basically the same as Cheren's for the red parts, but all of the white parts are black. He isn't nearsighted like Cheren, but he does wear a pair of sunglasses. His hair is brown, and he has his mother's dark yellow eyes. Personality Being Cheren's opposite, he acts a lot more childish and excited, and possesses a rather cocky attitude. In fact, when he uses his rocket-feet to fly around, he taunts Cheren about how he can't do that. Just like his mother, he loves going around and wreaking havoc, and also loves to step on tiny creatures. Powers Like his mother, Nerehc can move at quick speeds and is great at combat. His mother has been training him to wield a sword, and he is also able to firebend with purple flames and conjure lightning. Nerehc can shoot fire and use his feet as rockets, using them to freely fly around, and his battle skill in the air is just as quick as on the ground, if not quicker. Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Future Kids Category:Negative Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:Swordsmen Category:Firebenders Category:Viridi Saga Antagonists Category:Darknessbenders